KakaKira
by MidnaVocaloid02
Summary: After a long time working with the man she strongly admires, Kira finally gets to go on a promised dinner promotion with Kakashi. She also gets to meet his sister, Shadow. Commission from DA. Kira and Shadow belong to me and my friend.


Kakashi x Kira

Chapter 1: I'm late!

~~Kakashi's House~~

Footsteps echoed impatiently along the deck. The soft sound of pages flipping made the impatient man even more uneasy. He sighed and turned to look at his friend; and hand on his hip and the other on his side.

"She'll be here soon, Kakashi." The man said. "I think you should be more worried about whether or not you'll arrive late."

"Very funny, Iruka." Kakashi frowned.

"Just relax, all right?" Iruka smiled. "If she shows up late, she shows up late."

"I hardly see her and I figured it'd be a good way to talk to her for once." Kakashi said.

"Talk to who?" A girl asked.

Kakashi and Iruka both jumped and turned to see a red haired woman standing in the doorway. Iruka slammed his book shut and hid it behind his back; a blush running across his tan face. He rubbed his nose from embarrassment and started to fidget. Kakashi was trying to not burst out laughing at Iruka's jumpy attitude. He looked over to the girl and smiled. She had her casual outfit; a shoulderless black dress with a white V-neck and sash around her waist. Her long red hair was braided and resting on her shoulder.

"What were you two talking about, Kakashi?" She asked.

"Nothing, Kira." Kakashi smiled. "Just trying to figure out a way to embarrass Iruka here."

"You could start by pointing out that he's reading one of your book." Kira giggled.

"I-I'm not!" Iruka stammered. "I-I-I was… um… J-just reading the cover! Yeah! The cover!"

"Certainly looked like page 100 to me." Kakashi laughed.

"What's on page 100?" Kira asked.

"You don't wanna know." Kakashi said, glaring at Iruka with his dark eye.

"Oh! Is your sister coming, Kakashi?" Kira asked, her blue eyes filled with a little hope.

"Maybe." Kakashi said. "She's part of the Anbu, remember?"

"I hope we get to see her." Kira smiled.

Kakashi nodded and looked at Iruka. He shrugged and nodded towards the window. Kakashi's eye flickered in the direction and he saw a few people running around; a couple of them were wearing white vests.

~~Somewhere near the Hokage Mansion~~

"Sensei!" A small group of white vested men and women said in unison; all of them were kneeling in respect.

"Squad Nine is back, hmm?" A woman said white long gray hair. "All right, hand in your report and be ready for tomorrow's mission."

"Another one already?" One of them groaned.

"The Hokage is concerned about the borderlands with the Hidden Sand Village." She explained. "They've been sending most of their intel squads there for a while. You'll be briefed about it tomorrow morning."

The group nodded and disappeared. The woman skimmed the pages of the filed report and sighed. She sat in her desk and went back to scribbling a few things. A wolf was passed out next to her on the floor; his soft snoring was the only thing to fill the room.

"What're you doing here, Shadow?" A masked man asked.

"Finishing paperwork like always, Tenzou." She replied. "What about you?"

"Remember that letter you got the other day? The one from Kakashi?" Tenzou asked, scratching his head. Shadow looked up and gave him a confused look.

"Something about him getting mad if you were late?" The wolf yawned.

"I'm sure that's not what Kakashi said, Timber." Shadow sighed. "I don't understand why he gets to be mad that I'm late if he can't even keep track of time."

"Because he hardly ever sees you and it's for a dinner." Tenzou added.

"Dinner?" Shadow mumbled. She looked at the papers in front of her for a moment and tried to remember what it was that Kakashi had sent her. She ruffled through a few papers and made an even bigger mess on her desk.

"Whatever it was, maybe it wasn't important." She shrugged.

"I'm sure it was." Tenzou sighed. "How can you blow off your brother like that?"

"The correct question is how dare he not remind me." Shadow said. "I'm busy with new recruits and dealing with several squads all asking me about missions and mission updates!"

Tenzou and Timber shook their heads as they went over to help Shadow look for Kakashi's note.

~~Somewhere in the Leaf Village~~

"You think we should send Shadow another note?" Kira asked. "Maybe she forgot?"

"She'll remember it." Kakashi said. "It had to do with a book she's been wanting to have for a while now."

"What book?" She asked. "Or do I wanna know?"

"It had to do with using a new way of using fire jutsu." He said.

"Sounds like something I'd like." Kira grinned.

Both Kira and Kakashi were walking around the Leaf Village and enjoying the sights. The sun above was setting near the horizon; making the skies above turn into a beautiful orange shade. Some of the children around them were running back to their homes and some teenagers ran into restaurants with their friends or teachers.

"So she's coming soon, yeah?" Kira asked.

"Let's hope so." Kakashi said. He scratched his head as he started to wonder if he should've sent Shadow a reminder after all.

~~Somewhere near the Hokage Mansion~~

Shadow and Tenzou were still searching the piles of papers for Kakashi's note. Timber was under Shadow's desk, hiding from the flying papers, taking a nap. Shadow finally found something with chicken scratch on it and skimmed through it.

"Tenzou?" Shadow asked. "What time is it?"

"Almost 5." He said. "Why?"

"Crap!" She jumped. Shadow ran over to get something from her desk and then looked at him. "I'm not a mess am I?"

"No?" He asked in a confused tone.

"Great!" She grinned. "Take care of whatever papers I have left to do, hmm?"

Tenzou looked at Shadow as she ran out of the office and then back at the mess of papers. He sighed and felt tears welling up on his eyes.

"Why me?" He sighed.

"Because I'm late!" Shadow hollered as she ran off.


End file.
